PeterAndMichelle
by Harryvin26
Summary: Max length 1000


One day MJ was walking through Germany when a man walked from a dark alleyway took her and strapped her to the brick alleyway she was so shocked and frightened that she passed out when she got taken! She was just hanging like she was dead, then the mysterious man undressed her and undressed himself. Then he got his small cock out, as soon as he did that Spider-Man came running down the alleyway and save her!

Then the mysterious man run away and grabbed another girl, this girl was called Grace. He put his tiny cock In her and she was hopeless, then this tall ginger man named Jake Cross saves her and in return she lets him fuck her! By the time it was all over her brother came out of no where and cried and cried because he was all alone! Spider-Man and MJ were now swinging throughout New York! Spider-Man stops swinging when he reaches his house and as soon as he climbs through the window he hears very loud and strange noises! He walks into the living room and finds Happy and Aunt May having sex. MJ then decides to get a room in a nearby hotel, Peter Parker then decides to get changed and walk through very quietly to not disturb Aunt May!

They start laughing their heads off when they reach the front door, they then start running down the corridor and find Ned and Betty also making out on the floor ! They then decide to get Neds fat ass up and tell him to go get a room they then start running and Ned makes the flat shake! Peter gets a room and there is a massive wardrobe and then they start undressing and go in the wardrobe and make out! Then Mysterio tries to join in but spider man kills him! And then time stops apart from Spider-Man and MJ and they make out for 12 days but time hasn't restarted so they carry on. As soon as time starts again they both feel very tired and sleep together for 12 days, but by then Happy and Aunt May have finished making out! Aunt May gets worried and starts calling police but what she didn't know was that they were the fake police!

When Peter got back after taking MJ home he found his Aunt naked with 4 dicks up her ass but there's no one there so Peter stops and punches May in the fake then she transforms into the fattest person in the world William Hunting-Ford and he has the biggest burgers in his ass then time stops rewinds and goes back to when MJ and Peter we're making out and when they finished they both went home and Aunt May was there laying in the sofa with Happy!

Peter smiles and went to his room and told Ned to come round and Peter carried on with his normal life!

A few days later though Peter sets up Ned and Betty again and fortunately they got back together. Ned now loves her so much they always want to be together but unfortunately Ned gets diagnosed with Cancer! Betty was so depressed that she lost interest in living life, so she decided to jump off a building but as soon as she jumped Ned was down below and he caught her! She was so ecstatic that they decided to try and have kids but when they got back home Ned couldn't fit through Betty's bedroom door so he couldn't move! So Betty's plans were pretty much ruined, but Peter came through her window and pushed Ned through the door, Peter couldn't stop laughing!

Just when Peter was about to leave his phone went off, his ringtone was "I came in like a wrecking ball" and it was a random person called William Hunting-Ford! Peter jumped out the window then got hit by a random wrecking ball. Then Michelle rung him, he picked up and said "I'm a bit busy with this kid called Fat Fuck so I'll meet u at the Statue of Liberty in 20 minutes!" Just as he finished and earthquake had begun Peter was very, very shocked by this earthquake it was the worst eathquake ever recorded and it was created by a fat person the fattest person in the world! After he killed the fat fuck he met Michelle at The Statue of Liberty and carried on with their normal lives!

5 Years Later

Peter and Michelle live in a massive mansion and had a family of 4, there house is so big that they decided to share it with Betty and Ned and they had a Family if 7, that's the end of all their adventures!

Who will be the Next Spider-Man? Hopefully not that Fat Fuck Will!

Written By Harryvin2016

Written straight after Spider-Man Far From Home

Have fun reading


End file.
